In recent years in-line roller skates have achieved great popularity. Such in-line roller skates are characterized by a plurality of rollers mounted at the bottom of a shoe or a boot where the rollers are situated in alignment with each other along the moving direction of the skate. Thus, the rollers appear to simulate the blade of an ice skate.
A problem common to all types of roller skates is the difficulty in slowing down. Thus, various braking systems have been proposed for roller skates but none are entirely satisfactory.
A conventional braking assembly for in-line roller skates includes a brake block arranged at the end of a lever and facing the surface of the street. The lever is connected to the backside of the shoe. The brake block can be brought into contact with the surface of the street by an actuation means or by the user lifting the foreportion of the shoe and thereby lowering the backside of the shoe. This braking assembly requires high skating skills and is not usable in skating backwardly. Additionally, it causes high-wear of the braking block.
Another braking assembly for in-line roller skates is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,930. The braking assembly comprises a brake pad which can be brought into engagement with the sidewalls of the rollers in order to apply an axial braking force to the rollers. The braking assembly can also be used in skating backwardly, but the used mechanism is very complex and must be operated by hand.
Thus, what is needed but seemingly unavailable in the art is a braking assembly for an in-line roller skate constructed and arranged for providing a secure, easy, foot operated braking action which does not require high skating skills.